


5 times BEST skipped dance practice (+1 time 7 joined them)

by alchemicink



Series: 5 Times... [11]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briefly featuring the perfume section of a department store, a really long poker game, and a lame running joke about black sunglasses and half-price sales.</p>
<p>Also, in the end, Keito teaches everyone a lesson in responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times BEST skipped dance practice (+1 time 7 joined them)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back from my travels and (hopefully) back to regular weekly posting! 
> 
> Also, I don't think the 100 yen shop really has half-price sales because that would be kinda silly if they did.
> 
> The usual disclaimer applies as always! Enjoy~!

**1st time:**  
“Did you practice the new dance?” Yabu asked Daiki as they stepped into the elevator together. He punched the button for the fourth floor and the doors closed. 

Daiki looked slightly embarrassed. “…no,” he admitted. “I got this new game yesterday and I spent all night playing it.” He yawned. “I almost forgot about this morning. Did you practice?” 

Yabu shook his head and grinned. “Nope,” he said. “I forgot.”

“Don’t sound so pleased about it,” Daiki said, looking amused. “You know we’re gonna get yelled at for not remembering the steps.” 

Yabu shrugged as the elevator doors opened up. “Well, it’s not like it’s the first time that’s… happened…” He trailed off, feeling very confused as he witnessed the scene in front of him. Takaki and Hikaru were standing by the elevator doors apparently waiting to get in. They were both wearing black sunglasses and black hats, and for good measure, Hikaru had the hood of his jacket up over his hat. 

“What are you two even doing?” Daiki asked as Takaki and Hikaru both slipped into the elevator beside them. “You look like reject extras from _The Matrix._ ”

“Shh,” Hikaru said, putting a finger to his lips. “We’re incognito.” 

“For any particular reason?” Yabu asked. The elevator doors closed again and Takaki pressed the button for the ground floor.

“We’re skipping dance practice,” Hikaru explained, “because we forgot the dance steps.”

The elevator started moving. Daiki sighed. “Well then I guess we’re skipping too. Yabu and I didn’t practice either.”

“Got any more snazzy sunglasses?” Yabu asked, still just as cheerful as before. 

Takaki silently pulled out two pair of solid black sunglasses from his pocket. 

“Where did you get all these from anyway?” Daiki asked as he examined the sunglasses. Yabu had already put his on and was making dorky-looking poses with Hikaru. 

“A half-price sale at the hundred yen shop,” Takaki explained. He pulled five more pairs out of his pocket and Yabu burst out laughing. 

“At the hundred yen shop??” Daiki exclaimed. “What even is the point of that?”

“Shh,” Hikaru said, waving his hand to quiet everyone. The elevator had reached the ground floor. “We’re about to make our escape.”

As the doors opened, their group snuck out trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Of course, with the sunglasses and their over-the-top sneaky movements, they didn’t blend in very well as they sprinted towards the door. It also didn’t help that Takaki was humming the _Mission Impossible_ theme song as they went. 

They made it out of the building safely, not even caring that they left a wake of confused and awed juniors behind them. 

“Now what do we do?” Daiki asked.

“Call Inoo to make sure none of BEST shows up at dance practice?” Hikaru suggested. “Just to be consistent.” Everyone nodded and waited as Hikaru pulled out his phone and called Inoo. “Okay,” he nodded, “okay. See you later.”

“Is he coming?”

“Inoo said, and I quote, ‘I have a dentist appointment and wasn’t going to practice today anyway, you idiot.’ And then he lectured me about skipping practice and asked us to bring him ice cream later.”

Yabu nodded. “That sounds like something he’d say.”

The four of them stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes in silence, not knowing what to do next, until Takaki finally spoke. “So who wants Italian food?”

 

**2nd time:**  
BEST was supposed to be at their scheduled dance practice in a few minutes but they were currently nowhere near the dance studio. In fact, they were actually being dragged along the aisles of a fancy department store by Inoo in a desperate attempt to find a Mother’s Day present. 

“But shouldn’t we go to practice now?” Daiki asked as they examined the expensive perfumes. “We can always come back later.” 

“Nobody is leaving until we find something good,” Inoo demanded. He tested a bottle by spraying it on Hikaru, who promptly gagged at the overwhelming scent of roses. Yabu was engrossed in reading the descriptions for every single bottle and Takaki was just standing there silently, holding his nose and trying to breathe only through his mouth. “You all owe me,” Inoo continued.

“I think you owe _me_ my next bottle of asthma medication,” Hikaru muttered to himself through coughs. 

Inoo ignored his complaint. “Hikaru, you owe me for the time I thoughtfully organized all your messy sheet music so you could find things again.”

“Yeah, but I still can’t find _Stairway to Heaven._ And arranging them all by number of pages per song was a really impractical system,” Hikaru pointed out. 

“And Yabu owes me for the time I helped him with his homework,” Inoo continued. 

“Telling me to go to the library doesn’t exactly count as help,” Yabu said and went back to reading perfume labels. 

“Daiki owes me for the time I gave him a boost in the grocery store so he could reach the stuff on the top shelf.”

“Hey,” Daiki protested, “we agreed to never speak of that again!”

Inoo continued to ignore everyone’s complaints. “And Takaki owes me for breaking my hair dryer.”

Takaki shrugged without removing his hand from his nose. “Fair enough,” he said. 

“And I know none of you practiced the new dance anyway,” Inoo said, ending any other arguments. It was true that no one had learned the dance moves, and skipping practice was the easiest way to avoid getting yelled at. 

“I don’t think these perfumes are a good choice,” Yabu said as he finally finished reading every single bottle. “They’re all way too expensive.”

“The hundred yen shop is having another half price sale today,” Takaki said. His voice still sounded funny from holding his nose.

“Couldn’t hurt to check,” Inoo said. The group made their way towards the door.

“But _why_ would they even have a half price sale??” Daiki exclaimed in confusion as they left. 

 

**3rd time:**  
 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

“Make it stooooooop,” Hikaru complained and put a pillow over his head.

Yabu fumbled around the living room for his phone to turn the alarm off. Again, they were supposed to be going to dance practice, but BEST had spent the night with a few bottles of alcohol (against their better judgment) and now everyone was tired and hungover. 

After making the shrieking alarm stop, Yabu groggily made his way back to the couch. Takaki was still sprawled out in the armchair in a position that would surely give him a stiff neck when he woke up later. Inoo was curled up in a corner, clutching a bunch of Yabu’s shirts as a pillow. And Daiki was somehow asleep under the coffee table. Yabu tried for a moment to remember how Daiki had gotten under there, but he came up blank. Shrugging, Yabu laid back down and closed his eyes.

“Weren’t we supposed to have practice this morning?” Hikaru asked from somewhere nearby.

“Nope,” Yabu lied. And then he drifted back off to sleep. 

 

**4th time:**  
Daiki was halfway through lacing up his dance shoes when Hikaru burst into the dressing room and began dragging him out the door. Daiki complained about walking around with only one shoe on but Hikaru ignored him. 

“I need your help,” Hikaru said. “I gave Yabu money to buy me a soda two hours ago and I haven’t seen him since. I want my money back!” He noticed that Daiki looked concerned. “And also the reassurance that Yabu is okay,” he added for good measure. 

“Did you check to make sure he didn’t just get his hand stuck in the vending machine?” Daiki asked. “Because remember that time with Yuto…”

“That’s the first thing I checked, of course!” Hikaru exclaimed. “Yuto is the only one of us with the talent of getting himself stuck in odd places. Anyway,” he continued, “I’ve already got Takaki and Inoo looking for him too.” 

The two of them wandered around the building for a while, asking random people if they’d seen Yabu anywhere. Everything was a dead end until they came across ABC-Z’s dressing room. Yabu was inside and perfectly okay. In fact, he was better than okay. He was in the middle of playing some soccer-themed video game with Tottsu and was winning by a lot. 

“You fiend!” Hikaru shouted. Daiki just rolled his eyes at the dramatics. 

“Oh hey,” Yabu said as though he hadn’t been missing for the past few hours. “Tottsu and I are having the battle of the century. Sorry I didn’t get your soda.” 

Hikaru narrowed his eyes and swiped Yabu’s entire wallet as revenge before stalking out of the room, presumably on his way to the nearest vending machine to spend all of Yabu’s money. Yabu was too engrossed in his video game to care. 

Daiki was left behind in ABC-Z’s dressing room, still only wearing one shoe and still missing dance practice. He turned to Hasshi who was the closest person standing nearby and said, “So I hear that the hundred yen shop does half price sales now.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, who knew?”

 

**5th time:**  
“How many of these sunglasses did you buy?” Yabu asked as Takaki emptied his jacket pockets onto the table. There was a small pile of black sunglasses they’d all been wearing the other day when they’d skipped practice. “Why did you think you’d need all of these?”

“You should always have spares,” Takaki said as he put on a pair and sat down at the table. 

The rest of BEST put on a pair of sunglasses each and gathered around the table. Hikaru pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling. “The usual bet?”

“Loser has to act out a famous movie scene?” Daiki asked even though the punishment for losing never changed.

Inoo looked at his hand of cards and frowned. “Can we not do that scene from _Titanic_ again though? After three times, it’s just not funny anymore.” 

Hikaru grabbed Inoo’s wrist and stared at him intensely over the top of his black sunglasses. “I’ll never let go, Jack. I’ll never let go!” 

“You’ll let go if you still want to keep that hand,” Inoo said in a voice colder than the iceberg that sunk the Titanic. 

“Yes!” Takaki exclaimed, interrupting the threats to Hikaru’s well-being. “Let’s get this game started.”

Daiki just shook his head. “See, Takaki, this is why you always lose. You’re not supposed to show everyone if you have a good hand or not.”

“I am an excellent bluffer,” Takaki insisted and continued to grin while looking at his cards.

“I’d almost believe that,” Yabu added. “If you weren’t holding your cards so everyone can see them.”

Takaki looked devastated and then held all his cards up close to his chest. He was probably also glaring suspiciously at everyone else around the table, but no one could tell for sure because of the black sunglasses. 

And with that, BEST’s game of poker began. Every now and then, they would gather together to play a game. But they usually had a reputation of going on for very long periods of time because no one would give up until the very end. The record had been a game of Risk that had lasted for three whole days. Poker games didn’t usually last that long but they were almost at the four hour mark this time. Takaki was having a strange bit of good luck. 

“I think your phone is beeping,” Inoo said to Daiki. 

Daiki picked up his phone and glanced at it before placing his bet. “Oh it’s just Yamada reminding me that dance practice started twenty minutes ago.” 

“Who cares?” Takaki said. “I’m on a roll.”

“I can see your cards again,” Yabu pointed out.

“Dammit.”

 

**+1 time:**  
“Is he really angry?”

“I hear he made three juniors cry this morning.”

“Well that settles it. We’re just not going to practice then.”

“I still don’t know the dance at all.”

“We can just get 7 to teach us the dance later. I don’t want to get yelled at today.”

BEST was discussing rumors they’d heard about the choreographer being in a bad mood, and they knew that would be bad news for them. As usual, they just decided it would be easier to skip practice altogether. They had initially planned to ditch the dance studio completely, but they remembered that they also had an important meeting that afternoon. So in the end, the five of them ended up cramming into a broom closet on the fourth floor to wait for practice to end.

“Daiki, you’re stepping on my foot,” Inoo said as soon as they’d settled in. 

“Sorry, I can’t see anything.”

The light bulb in the closet was broken.

The group wasn’t waiting long though before the door swung open again and more people crammed themselves inside. 

“Hey, find your own closet,” Hikaru complained as someone’s elbow collided with his stomach.

“Oh hey, we found you guys,” Yamada’s voice cut through the darkness.

“We were wondering where you’ve all been,” Chinen added.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Takaki said, “But we’re skipping practice today.”

“I think we knew that,” Yuto said. “Ouch. Who just punched me in the kidney?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Yabu said, “I think I just stepped in a mop bucket and I lost my balance.”

Yamada cleared his throat for attention. “You know, you guys haven’t been to practice in a month.”

“You’re setting a bad example for the young, impressionable ones… like Keito,” Chinen scolded BEST in the most motherly voice he could muster.

“…But I’m older than you,” Keito muttered. “And it was _your_ idea to skip practice today too.”

“So wait,” Yabu said, interrupting the conversation, “if we’re _all_ skipping practice now, who’s going to teach us the dance steps later?” 

There was a silence throughout the tiny closet as they all contemplated the question. Finally someone spoke up with an answer.

“Keito?” Daiki suggested.

“Keito,” Inoo agreed.

“Me?!” Keito exclaimed, rather offended that he’d been caught in this whole situation in the first place. 

“Let’s take a vote,” Yuto said. It didn’t take them long to unanimously choose Keito as the sacrifice to the angry choreographer. 

“I didn’t vote for this!” Keito complained as they pushed him back out into the hallway. He crossed his arms and glared at the closed door for a few seconds before he had an excellent idea. He disappeared down the hallway and then soon returned with a chair which he propped up against the broom closet door, effectively locking everyone inside. 

Keito figured that should teach them all a lesson about skipping practice and consequences. When he was done, he coolly put on a half-price pair of black sunglasses and walked away.


End file.
